


Tinderbox

by ladyjax



Series: Three Hearts in the Happy Ending Machine [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis/Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Character of Color, Crossover, Multi, Threesome, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Teyla and Cameron, all hot and bothered. Part of the Three Hearts in the Happy Ending Machine series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinderbox

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for sugargroupie's Wall Sex Challenge on LJ. PWP. Exists in the same universe as Sway.

"Watch him."

John's growl is deep and low and his breath tickles her ear just before he nips delicately at her lobe. One hand slips over her belly, tickling her curls before moving lower still while the other holds her wrists pinned to the wall above her head. Teyla tests his grip, twisting, only to have John retaliate with one slow graze of her clit with his finger.

She bucks forward into his hand at that. "Please…"

"Do what I say and watch him," John replies. He brings his hand up and takes her chin with fingers moist with her wetness and directs her gaze towards the man sitting watching them.

Cam strokes himself once, twice. "Never took you to not follow an order, Teyla," he says lazily. His hand moves with the ease of long practice, stroking his cock in a teasing, twisting motion. Cam's heavy lidded eyes never leave leave the pair against the wall. "John?"

Eyes turned stormy lock with Cam's own and an eyebrow crooks inquiringly.

"Show me."

Something in that rough command electrifies the room. Teyla groans as the hunger coils deep in her belly and her entire body flushes in anticipation. "Bed?"

Both men grin and John shakes his head. "Not yet," he says as he pushes two fingers inside of her, eliciting a deep needy moan from his captive. His thumb finds her clit and rubs once before setting up a steady rhythm, a counterpoint to the plunge of his fingers.

There is something decadent in being displayed so for ones lovers. Teyla welcomes each stroke, squeezing, her body rocking with John's hand, struggling to keep her eyes on Cam. John's voice is a steady murmur in her ear, urging her onward, pushing her towards the edge.

Cam leaves his seat and walks over to them, fitting his body against hers, his hand over John's on her wrists. John adjusts his stance so she is surrounded by them both; heavy flesh grazing her thighs as she undulates against them.

Her eyes close as Cam's free hand steals across her breasts and stomach touching and teasing. "Hey, beautiful," he whispers as he tweaks a near nipple and then laughs lightly when she groans in frustration. "Soon," he says.

They tease her until she is nearly incoherent, reduced to calling on Ancestors she no longer really believes in. John brings her to the edge once more then pushes her over with a deep thrust and a pressing swipe on her clit. Teyla's voice peaks in a high cry that is quickly cut off by Cam's kiss. When she is boneless and shuddering, they finally let her go, holding her between them, words of praise and love replacing the sensuous patter.

"So good," they both say. Teyla can only agree.


End file.
